The Next rising
by Driftingwindwarrior
Summary: The clans won the Battle with the Dark Forest but will they be able to survive there troubles to come? Based after the Last hope i suggest you read the Last hope before reading my story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is not a chapter i just wrote the allegiances the first chapter will hopfully be out within the next week and will be pretty long so keep watch.

Driftingwind out.

Allegiances

Thunder clan:

Leader: Bramblestar (A broad shouldered muscular dark brown tom)

Deputy: Squirrelflight ( A small light framed she-cat with a dark ginger pelt and forest green eyes)

Medicine cat: Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)

Warriors:

Lionblaze (A broad shouldered ginger brown tabby tom)

Brackenfur (A golden brown tabby tom)

Cloudtail (A long haired pure white tom)

Brightheart (A white she-cat with ginger patches half blind)

Millie (A Striped gray she-cat with blue eyes former kitty-pet)

Thornclaw (A golden brown tabby tom)

Leafpool (A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat)

Whitewing (A White she-cat with green eyes)

Berrynose (A cream colored tom)

Birchfall (A light brown tabby tom)

Hazeltail (A small gray and white she-cat)

Mousewhisker (A gray and white tom)

Cinderheart (A gray tabby she-cat)

Foxleap (A Reddish tabby tom)

Toadstep (A black and white tom)

Rosepetal ( A dark cream she-cat)

Blossomfall (A tortoiseshell and white she-cat)

Bumblestripe (A very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Ivypool (A silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes)

Sorreltail (A tortoiseshell and white she-cat)

Poppyfrost (A tortoiseshell she-cat)

Queens:

Icecloud ( A white she-cat expecting toadsteps kits)

Daisy (A cream long furred she-cat from horseplace)

Dovewing (A pale gray she-cat with blue eyes expecting Bumblestipes kits)

Elders:

Purdy (A plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Spiderleg (Black tom with brown under side with graying muzzle)

Apprentices:

molepaw ( A brown and cream tabby tom mentor Birchfall)

Cherrypaw (A Ginger she-cat mentor Ivypool)

Seedpaw ( A very pale Ginger she-cat mentor Cinderheart

Lilypaw (A a dark tabby she-cat with white chest mentor Foxleap

Shadowclan:

Leader: Blackstar (A white pelted tom with black paws and ears)

Deputy: Rowanclaw (A ginger tom)

Medicine cat: Littlecloud (A very small tabby tom)

Warriors:

Smokefoot (A Black tom)

Toadfoot (A dark brown tom)

Applefur (A mottled brown she-cat)

Crowfrost (A black and white tom)

Ratscar (A brown tom with long scar down back)

Snowbird (A pure white she-cat)

Olivenose (A tortoiseshell she-cat)

Shrewfoot (A gray she-cat with black feet)

Scorchfur (A dark gray furred tom)

Tigerheart (A dark brown tabby tom)

Ferretclaw (A cream gray tom)

Starlingwing (A ginger tom)

Kinkfur (A tabby she cat with fur that sticks out)

Ivytail (A black and white tortoiseshell)

Queens:

-Tawnypelt (A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes expecting Rowanclaws kits)

Elders:

-Cederheart (A dark gray tom with light gray muzzle)

Windclan:

Leader: Onestar (A brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Ashfoot (A gray she-cat0

Medicine cat: Krestalflight (A mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

- Crowfeather (A dark gray tom)

Owlwhisker (A light brown tabby tom)

Whitetail (A small white she-cat)

Gorsetail (A very pale gray tom)

Weaslefur (A ginger tom)

Harespring (A brown and white tom)

Leaftail (A dark tabby tom)

Emberfoot (A brown tom with two dark paws)

Furzepelt (A gray and white she-cat)

Sunstrike (A large white tortoiseshell she-cat with white mark on forehead)

Boulderpelt (A large pale grey tom)

Whiskerflight (A light brown tom)

Queens:

Heathertail (A light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes expecting kits father unknown)

Sedgewhisker (A light brown tabby she-cat kits are Featherkit (dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail) and Oakkit (dark ginger and brown tabby tom)

Swallowtail ( dark grey she-cat kits are Flamekit (light ginger she-kit) and Tallkit (light grey tom with a black paw and a long tail)

Elders:

webfoot (dark gray tabby tom with a light gray muzzle)

Riverclan:

Leader Mistystar (A gray she-cat with blue eyes and a graying muzzle)

Deputy Reedwhisker (A black tom)

Medicine cat: Mothwing (A dappled golden she-cat)

Willowshine (A gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Graymist (A pale gray she-cat)

Troutwind (A pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur (A light gray tom)

Icewing (A white she-cat with blue eyes)

Minnowtail (A dark gray she-cat apprentice mossypaw)

Pebblefoot (A mottled gray tom apprentice Rushpaw)

Mallownose (A dark grey she-cat)

Robinwing (A tortoiseshell and white tom)

Beetlewhisker (A brown and white tabby tom)

Petalfur (A gray and white she-cat)

Grasspelt (A light brown tom apprentice hollowpaw)

Queens:

Elders:

Dapplenose (mottled grey she-cat)

Pouncetail (A ginger white tom)


	2. Prologue and chapter 1: The prophecy

Authors note: So here is the prologue in The Next rising so i hope you enjoy it also the elements are light, water, darkness, sky, wind and storm just to make it clear.

I don't own warriors Bramblestar does.

Prologue

Mist swirled at Bramblestar's paws as he padded threw the fading forest he suddenly stopped at the sound of paws steps crackling the forest floor he perked his ears when he heard a mysterious voice say "all the elements will meet in battle and only 3 can prevail" Bramblestar felt his fur on his neck rise at the words then he felt himself fall into blackness and heard the screeches and growls off battle then the sounds faded and he heard the wails of a queen for her kit and the yowls of grief for clan-mates then gradually all the sounds faded and he woke up finding himself in his den on the high-ledge.

Chapter 1: The prophecy

Bramblestar's eyes flickered open after his strange prophetic dream he slowly hauled himself to his paws and stretched out he padded down the rocky ledge toward the medicine cats den where Jayfeather slept as he walked into the den the bitter smell of herbs overwhelmed him as he spotted a gray ball of fur sleeping quietly in a nest of moss and bracken Bramblestar slowly walked toward Jayfeather and prodded his side to wake him Jayfeather gradually opened his blind blue eyes and murmured "What do you want Bramblestar" in return Bramblestar answered "I've recieved a prophecie " and with that Jayfeather immediatly hopped to his paws and stepped out of the den waving his tail for Bramblestar to follor him after padding into the forest Jayfeather stopped in a clearing and sat down tail curled neatly over his paws he asked Bramblestar "What was the prophecie?" Bramblestar slowly sat down and told Jayfeather "A cat voice told me that all the elements must meet in battle and only three will prevail" Jayfeather nodded his face slightly confused "What do you think the Cat meant by elements" Bramblestar asked Jayfeather took a moment to think then said "I think the cat was talking about the clans" Bramblestar nodded "perhaps but why would the clans all fight eachother after the great battle we all seem to be a peace" "well the clans always seem to find reasons to fight" Jayfeather said as he licked his paw and drew it over his ear "I think we should wait and see if Starclan sends us anymore signs" Bramblestar nodded and said "well i agree we will wait".

A quarter moon later Bramblestar was walking threw the forest when he heard thunder and then rain pattered on the forest floor his shadow reflected on the forest floor he looked up to see blue sky threw the trees and light filtered into the forest floor as wind buffeted his fur and suddenly it hit him like a giant wind gust what the prophecie meant the elements were thunder, shadow, water, wind, sky and then the last element light.

Oh how much i love a cliff hanger anyway that was the prolauge and chapter 1 hope you enjoyed i enjoyed writing also sorry its so short next chapter will be way longer just wanted to let you guys know the elements like Bramblestar does XD well anyway Driftingwindwarrior out.


End file.
